


What Happened in Between

by BookWerm



Series: Something to do with Bruce Banner [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Gen, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWerm/pseuds/BookWerm
Summary: The scene that was missing in between Thor Ragnarok and Infinity War. Bruce gets told about Thanos.
Series: Something to do with Bruce Banner [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1051703
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	What Happened in Between

Thor took aside the Hulk, begged him to talk to Banner, if only for a moment.

“It’s not that I don’t like you. It’s just that so many planets I’ve seen are half dead because of Thanos, and we are starting to see signs closeby. He needs to know.”

“Hulk tell Banner.”

“Please, Hulk, this is important. I know far more than you do about this.”

“So?” When Thor heard this, he stopped his pacing, and stared down the green giant with the most serious face Hulk had ever seen.

“Thanos could kill billions upon billions of people if we don’t stop him. Half the universe. If you care about the Avengers, or anyone at all, let me talk to Bruce.”

Hulk stood there, mouth slightly open, eyes scrunched in thought.

Then he nodded.

“Banner will be in room.”

Thor’s remaining eye followed Hulk down the hallway. Last time he had talked with Bruce, he had stressed them both out. He didn’t seem to be much good at talking to mortals, to be honest. Especially when they were all about to die. So this might not go well.

He decided to get drinks.

Bruce opened his eyes to a dark room.

He was alive.

The last thing he had felt had been pure agony. Every bone in his body breaking. His neck snapped, he was pretty sure he was dead. But he wasn’t.

The other guy had always come out before he hit the ground, had always saved him before. But he didn’t this time, only even took over because Bruce was at death’s doorstep. They couldn’t survive without each other, but apparently the Hulk was okay with him feeling unimaginable pain now. Locking him away for years inside his own head. 

Now he was back. 

He barely remembered turning green, fighting, climbing on a ship. And now he was fine. How long had he been out?

Bruce had no idea if there was a lightswitch on this ship. Probably not. But he could at least get out of this.. Bed? Before he fell asleep. He saw light coming out where the wall met the floor, where a door had to be. He got up off the something soft, stumbled, and fell on his face. Then the door opened and there was Thor, looking slightly concerned. 

“Banner?”, he said, raching down and pulling the half naked man to his feet. “Are you alright?”

“Sure, mostly intact, I suppose.” He had to remind himself not to freak out. If they were here, they were alive. He’d find out what happened later. Maybe one day he and the other guy would both be in control again, but for now he had no idea what had happened while he was gone.

“Alright, then. Sorry to interrupt your being you time, but I had to have you back.”

“Had to? What’s going on?”

“There’s been a trail of decimated planets spotted.”

“Decimated?” Bruce said with a tremble in his voice.

“Halved, actually. Exactly half of the population survived. This is the sign of only one man, and he strikes fear into every one who knows of him.”

"Who is he?"

"His name is Thanos. And it's very likely he's nearby. I had to tell you, in case…"

"In case what?"

"In case Thanos kills us and you survive. Heimdall has promised that if it comes to it, he will send one of us to earth to warn them."

Bruce's eyes were wide. This was serious. Thor seriously thought they might die. Who would be so dangerous that Thor would be this afraid, that they could  _ halve populations _ ?

"Oh-okay."

All of a sudden, the ship shuddered, jolted. It could still be felt vibrating moments after.

And then the screams started.

Bruce stood there in shock. Then he snapped out of it. There were people hurt. Now was not the time to stand still.

"What's happening?"

"Not sure. Lets go."

And so they went. There were people dying left and right, there were intruders on the ship, and there was a distress call…

Panic and numb filled his head.

"I assume we need Hulk?" He asked, almost rhetorical.

"No, not yet. Stay back, wait, help the wounded if you can. I'm afraid we'll need you too much too soon. Best he be a surprise."

It went against every instinct Bruce had, but he helped quietly in the shadows while Thor led the charge, waiting for the moment that he was needed.

...and then he was knocked out, by what he couldn't tell. When he woke up, amidst corpses, and looked up to see that armored titan that would get branded into his nightmares, Loki, of all people, caught his eye. And then there was a glint of hope.

"I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again."


End file.
